Asura
Profile Asura destroy this, because he heating his history. His strength= level: 6-A|5-B|possibly 4-C(berserker mode)|3-A (against chacravartin)|4-A (Asura the Destructor)|(when you make his daughter cry) You, I am and all can't use system tier for Asura now, because now his rage is unlimited, and even if the enemy surpasses it in immeasurable quantity time, Asura would, thanks to his rage, reach and surpass the level of his opponent.|(When you try to kill his daughter) possibly...now Asura most likely could break his limit and become equal Gaster(beyond limit with full soule) Name: Asura Origin: Asura's wrath Gender: male Age: 840 million years from the current incarnation of Asura Classification:God of ABSOLUTE WRATH Powers and abilities: UNLIMITED WRATH and Berserker mode(I see no reason to explain this, but I can only say that Asura reaches this form when his rage is too high) Attack potency: attempts to limit the wrath of Asura is an incredibly meaningless idea, because the more rage in him the faster he surpasses this concept | (when his daughter cry) can not be determined because Asura, due to his rage, surpassed almost any concept associated with this concept | same as last level Speed: attempts to limit the wrath of Asura is an incredibly meaningless idea, because the more rage in him the faster he surpasses this concept | (when his daughter cry) can not be determined because Asura, due to his rage, surpassed almost any concept associated with this concept | same as last level Lifting strength: attempts to limit the wrath of Asura is an incredibly meaningless idea, because the more rage in him the faster he surpasses this concept | (when his daughter cry) can not be determined because Asura, due to his rage, surpassed almost any concept associated with this concept | same as last level Striking strength:attempts to limit the wrath of Asura is an incredibly meaningless idea, because the more rage in him the faster he surpasses this concept | (when his daughter cry) can not be determined because Asura, due to his rage, surpassed almost any concept associated with this concept | same as last level Durability: unknown, but possible he can't die in our concept of death| same as level Stamina: look up at the same text Range: look up at the same text Standard Equipment: doesn't need equipment to take you out. Intelligence: unknown, but most likely he is smarter than any person. Rage: beyond any limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: I wrote about that later His srenght when someone kill his daughter Asura just destroy his limit and become equal Gaster(beyond limit with full soule) but now Asura passed into his berserk regime and now his rage does not lend itself to our imaginary refinement. Others victories: if you play in Asura's wtath you know who he won, those who do not know, I advise you to play defeats: Gaster(beyond limit with full soule)( now Gaster helps Asura to control his rage) unfinished matches: Akuma(in the DLC for Asura's wrath) Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The strongest characters on all worlds and wikis Category:The strongest characters on all wikis and worlds Category:Another damn Godmode